


Vows

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Tony Stark is well-known for throwing the craziest parties, but even he couldn’t predict what would happen at his wedding reception.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Vows

**Bucky Barnes x Reader**

**Summary** – Tony Stark is well-known for throwing the craziest parties, but even he couldn’t predict what would happen at his wedding reception.

**Warnings** – Fluff. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 1K

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

"Do you, Anthony Edward Stark, take Virginia Pepper Potts to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

YN sat beside Bucky and listened to Bruce recite the familiar wedding rites. She hadn't been on the team for long, and Bucky wasn't exactly Tony's favorite person in the world, so the two of them had been perfectly happy to attend the wedding as guests instead of members of the wedding party. It had also meant that she and her boyfriend could enjoy the reception to come without being pulled away by photos and other duties.

It was a lovely day, and the resort that Tony had rented out for his and Pepper's closest friends and family was breathtakingly gorgeous. They'd opted for an evening wedding so the reception could take place under the stars, so the sun was just beginning to set when Tony and Pepper finally said their "I do's."

True to fashion, Tony had a bar set up and waiters milling about with hors d'oeuvres while the wedding party spent the better part of an hour taking pictures to commemorate the happy day. Bucky couldn't get drunk due to the serum, but there was nothing stopping her—especially since they had a room waiting for them upstairs.

The party didn't really begin until after dinner, but the three-course meal was too delicious for anyone to complain about how long it took to serve and eat. Tony had hired his favorite band, The Dose, to play, so once the last of the dessert plates had been cleared away, they all made their way to the dance floor.

Not really knowing any of the other guests, YN and Bucky had migrated through the crush of people to find their friends. It wasn't often that the superheroes got a chance to let loose and enjoy themselves, so when the opportunity arose, they took full advantage of it. Thor had managed to find some Asgardian liquor, so before too long, he, Steve, and Bucky were all a bit tipsy which YN found highly amusing.

As the night wore on, most of the guests said their farewells and headed back to their rooms, but Tony and Pepper's closest friends weren't ready to let go of their brief moment of freedom. The band had switched over to softer, slower songs, and the couples were wrapped up in one another's arms as they swayed to the beat.

"I want to marry you."

At once, everyone stopped dancing and craned their necks to see how this shocking turn of events would play out.

"I want to marry you as well, Vis," Wanda replied with a dreamy look in her eye.

Vision gave her a confused look. "Why haven't we done this sooner?" 

Wanda began to laugh. "When have we had time? We've been too busy running from the law and saving the universe."

"That's true," Vis agreed with a solemn nod. "But that's all over now. So what are we waiting for?"

Somehow YN and Bucky had ended up right next to Tony and Pepper, so she was able to hear Tony snarkily whisper to Pepper that they probably didn't issue marriage licenses to artificially intelligent androids. Pepper smacked his arm and gave him a hard look. Letting out a sigh, he kissed Pepper's forehead and walked over to Wanda and Vis.

"Look kids," Tony said as he laid a hand on each of their shoulders. "Bruce is already ordained. Why don't you just do it now?"

That had not been what anyone had expected Tony to say, but no one offered up a word of protest. On the contrary, they all began voicing their support of the idea. Before anyone knew what was happening, Pepper had taken charge and started organizing the impromptu wedding.

Nat grabbed flower arrangements from the centerpieces and doled them out to the ladies as Tony went to talk to the band about playing the wedding march. Clint immediately took on the role of father of the bride and extended his arm for Wanda to take so he could walk her down the "aisle."

For the second time that night, YN and Bucky watched two people they'd grown to love and respect exchange vows that would bind them together in everlasting love. It wasn't as fancy as the first wedding, but it was just as sweet, especially when Vis allowed the visage of the blond human fall away to reveal his true self as he promised to love and cherish Wanda for the rest of her life.

There were no rings, but there was plenty of champagne passed around to celebrate the surprising nuptials. None of them were ready to call it a night, but the band eventually tired out and Tony had FRIDAY continue to play music for them to dance to.

"You know, doll. . ." Bucky began.

"James Buchanan Barnes," YN warned without raising her head from his shoulder to look him in the eyes. "If you even think about suggesting what I think you're about to suggest, I'm just going to go ahead and stop you now."

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

"Because it's a stupid idea, and you always have stupid ideas."

"You're saying you don't want to?"

At this question, she did raise her head to look at him. "I adore you, but I want more—I expect more. Steve filled my head with tales of his dashing, debonair best friend, and I fully expect to be swept off my feet by your proposal."

Bucky started laughing. "Oh, that's how it is?"

She pulled him close to her and brushed her lips across his. "Yep. I want the dress, the cake—the whole nine yards."

He nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around her a little more tightly. "Okay then. Only the best for my best girl."

It wasn't exactly a proposal, but it was the promise of one sometime in the future, and YN couldn't have imagined a better ending to an already amazing day.

_______________

_Thank you for reading Day 34 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! Tony throws so many wild parties, it was almost impossible to think of something uniquely crazy to happen! Did you like Wanda and Vis' surprise wedding? I also may have left this one open for a part 2 if I find a prompt later on this year! I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
